Over the Rainbow Broom
by jodief1
Summary: Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas) commit to True Love, immediately post-5x18 "Ruby Slippers"
1. Chapter 1

**Over the Rainbow Broom** (aka There's No Place Like Home...Base)  
by jodief1

 **Pairing:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas)  
 **Rated:** Chs. 1 and 3 are T. Other will be M!  
 **Status:** I'll get them to home base at least...  
 **Summary:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas) commit to True Love, immediately post-5x18, "Ruby Slippers"  
 **Boilerplate:** ABC owns these characters, and I'm just borrowing them for fun and naughtiness.

 **A/N:** It happens that I'm a native Kansan, and I'm tickled pink that the Dorothy of my youth finally gets to come out. My teen daughter agreed: what's the point of waiting for marriage when you already have true love? Thanks for reading and for any reviews (= true love for a writer, as you know...)

 **See larger cover image** at postimg DOT org SLASH image SLASH notqk4a8r. Yes, those are real Legos I modded! :)

* * *

Dorothy and Ruby savored one another for a long, precious minute. Each woman felt as though she were laid bare by the passion rising within her and dancing between them. Time, always an elusive quarry in Oz, seemed to disappear entirely while the new lovers forged their first bonds of intimacy. Fortunately for their audience, however, they had to come up for air eventually.

Dorothy pressed her forehead against Ruby's ardently, conspiratorially. "I always wondered what true love would feel like," she murmured. Her low, deliberate tones made Ruby's mouth water. But then Dorothy grinned: "So far, I have to say it's fan _tas_ tic."

Ruby laughed out loud. "Ohh, Kansas, you can say that again!" She felt electrified, lightheaded, as the nervous energy that had propelled her to this place began to dissipate. Cupping Dorothy's face in both her gloved hands, Ruby gave her beloved another firm kiss, and then she took Dorothy's fingers between her own in order to tug her off the bier as she stepped away to make room. "You okay to stand? Great." Ruby took a moment to breathe and compose herself. "Okay. ...So, you already know Mulan, who's been watching over you until I could return. But come meet my best friend Snow White, who should really take the credit for getting me here."

Ruby turned and gestured at the short-haired woman standing next to the Chinese warrior, as Dorothy looked past Ruby to see them for the first time. Mulan and Dorothy moved forward, Toto barking joyfully at their heels, and exchanged embraces with the two lovers. After releasing Dorothy, Snow warmly told her how happy she was to meet her. "And I'm so proud of you for following your heart!" she said while reaching out toward Ruby. "You both make me feel so much more hopeful, despite all of the challenges we're facing."

"Snow – I know you need to get back to baby Neal." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I really miss Granny, myself, but I know that my place is here for now." As she caught a reassuring smile from Dorothy, Ruby gripped her hand resolutely. "Could you please tell Granny what's happened and let her know I'll be back to see her as soon as I – or we – can?"

"Yes, yes," Snow blinked. "Of course." Then she turned back to Dorothy. "But the silver slippers belong to _you_! How will you…"

"No, thanks." Dorothy was polite, but firm. "I don't want anything to do with those slippers, actually. If they're not here in Oz, Zelena will have less reason to come back to this realm. _Please_ take them away with you."

Ruby chuckled, looking from Dorothy to Snow. "She's right. We'll find another way to get back to Storybrooke once Oz is no longer in danger. I've traveled between realms without the silver slippers before, and I can do it again. Just let Granny know that I love her. And give your sweet baby a couple of extra kisses from me!" She turned to Mulan. "I can't begin to thank you for helping me find my path – you're a true friend. What do you think you might like to do now?"

Mulan smiled. "It has been my pleasure, Ruby. This land is quite fascinating. But if the two of you think you can handle things here, perhaps I should…"

Snow placed a gentle hand on Mulan's arm. "If you haven't got any other plans, Mulan, I could really use some help in Storybrooke. And, you never know – maybe you'll find something, or someone, there for yourself."

Mulan nodded thoughtfully. "I would be glad to help in any way I can. Just…" she turned back to Ruby and Dorothy. "Just take care of yourselves. Oz is a big place. It will be difficult to keep it secure."

"I know. We will." As Ruby leaned down to start removing the silver slippers, Dorothy placed a tentative hand on her back and looked up imploringly at Snow and Mulan.

"Wait – before you go," Dorothy addressed them while Ruby looked up at her, puzzled – "could you…could you be our witnesses?" She gazed lovingly down at Ruby. "That is…if you want to marry me now, Wolfie. Madame Mayor can perform a very quick ceremony. But I think our friends should be here."

Ruby's heart leapt into her throat, and a small gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. Dorothy's face paled in response, so Ruby gripped her arm to prevent her from getting the wrong idea. Unable to speak, in awe of her love's forthrightness, Ruby lost herself in Dorothy's gaze for a few moments and nodded, smiling broadly even as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Dorothy's color returned, and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes," Ruby finally choked out as she straightened up. "Yes, of course, it's perfect." She glanced over at her old friend. "Snow, I know this is happening really fast, but it's true love. What else are we going to do, date for a while first?" The other women laughed. "I do wish Granny could be here," Ruby continued, "but she'll understand." She finished untying the silver slippers and stepped out of them. Now both lovers stood side by side in stocking feet.

"What can I say?" Snow replied in a wavering voice. "I would have married Charming as soon as he woke me, too. We just felt like we needed to put on a big production for the kingdom – and look what came of that! I would be honored to be your witness. Mulan?"

Mulan nodded enthusiastically, beaming at the lovers, who were now gazing into one another's eyes. She cleared her throat to focus them on the task at hand. "Let's do it!"

Madame Mayor, a gray-haired Munchkin in a large hat sporting the shiny mayoral medallion, happened to be standing close by, and she moved cheerfully in front of the bier where Dorothy had just been awakened. Next to her stood her assistant, holding quill and parchment. "By the power vested in me, I ask you all to come forward." The four friends approached her: the lovers stood in the center, while Snow came to stand next to Ruby, and Mulan next to Dorothy (and Toto).

The mayor then asked for the newcomers' names and lands of birth, which were duly recorded by the scribe. She invited Dorothy and Ruby to face one another; they took off their gloves, handed them to their respective friends, and clasped hands. Ruby thought her heart might beat right out of her chest, while Dorothy couldn't see anything but the stunning beauty before her. "In the presence of friends and this community of Munchkins," the mayor continued, "will you both promise to form a loving union for life?"

"We will," both women responded in unison.

"Will you both promise to honor this union above all other commitments to family or community?"

"We will."

"Will you both promise to care jointly for any children or creatures who might come under your protection?"

Toto yipped, and Ruby picked him up, continuing to join one hand with Dorothy's. Everyone laughed, and Dorothy grasped Toto's nape with her free hand. "We will."

"Will your witnesses promise to do everything in their power to support and protect your union?"

Snow and Mulan chimed in: "We will!"

"Then," concluded Madame Mayor, "you now are united in love, in Munchkin Land, throughout Oz, and across all realms." Despite his renewed yipping, Ruby lowered Toto to the ground so that she could wrap her arms around her beloved and kiss her deeply once more, this time to the sound of enthusiastic applause. When they parted, both women felt lightheaded: if ever there were a storybook beginning, this must be it.

Dorothy leaned over to whisper in Ruby's ear, sending shivers down her spine: "There's no place like home, Wolfie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the Rainbow Broom** (aka There's No Place Like Home…Base)  
by jodief1

 **Pairing:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas)  
 **Rated:** M from now on, except Ch. 3. ;)  
 **Status** : A few more chapters.  
 **Summary:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas) commit to True Love, immediately post-5x18 "Ruby Slippers"  
 **Boilerplate:** ABC owns these characters, and I just like to listen in on their conversations (and other activities…).

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for follows, faves, and _especially_ reviews! May each and every one of you find True Love in your own ways…

 **See larger cover image** at postimg DOT org SLASH image SLASH notqk4a8r. Yes, those are real Legos I modded! :)

* * *

After Snow and Mulan said their final goodbyes and clicked off to Storybrooke in a mini-cyclone, the Munchkins surprised the newlyweds with an impromptu feast, a spare pair of boots for Dorothy, and _lots_ of singing. Between the thought that Mulan had just narrowly missed seeing this legendary attribute of Oz in action, and realizing from Dorothy's nonplussed expression that singing did NOT in fact happen in Oz very often, Ruby was in stitches for most of the meal. All her earlier nervousness dissipated, and she just basked in her present contentment.

She finally risked asking Dorothy about the sudden onset of merry singing, and got a shrug in return: "I guess I just haven't had many opportunities to see the Munchkins in a celebratory mood," said Dorothy with a rueful smile. Ruby nudged her and leaned in: "I think it's great that they're so happy to have you back!" At this, Dorothy grinned again, genuinely. "You know, I think they're happy that we're happy. And I have to say it's really a nice change of pace. I can't remember the last time I laughed, before I met you…."

When the Munchkins were satisfied that Ruby and Dorothy had had their fill of feasting and festivities, they offered to make up a room for them in the village or take them anywhere they wanted to go in the official carriage. Dorothy merely shook her head and thanked them for all they had done. As they cheered and started returning to their homes, Dorothy moved in closer to Ruby. "I hope you don't mind a walk out to my cottage, Wolfie. I just want you alone, as soon as possible, and without anyone around to check in on us."

She winked, and Ruby's heart skipped a beat. "As long as _you're_ up for a hike, I'm glad to do it. It will give us time to talk – I want to know everything about you."

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Dorothy smirked: "There's not that much to know about me specifically that I haven't already told you." Afterward, she shouldered Toto's carrier, whistling to him to follow along. Clasping hands, the lovers started walking to the outskirts of town on the Yellow Brick Road. "I'm happy to tell you a little more about Oz, though, and what's happened here. And I want to know everything about you, and what you did after Zelena pricked me."

"I'm happy to tell you anything you want to hear, Kansas," replied Ruby with a bright smile. "I've been through too many challenges to hold anything back, and nothing would make me happier than just being with you, talking and…, well, not talking." Dorothy cleared her throat to feign shock, and Ruby laughed, blushing.

"I certainly hope we have plenty of time for talking and … _not talking_ ," Dorothy winked again, "before we have to deal with Zelena again." Ruby began to wonder how she was going to function on a daily basis with her heart constantly jumping around in her chest like a magic bean.

* * *

They had been walking, mostly hand-in-hand, for a couple of hours, talking and taking occasional breaks for other activities. Ruby was already starting to feel something lacking if she wasn't touching Dorothy in some way. Either as a result of his long vigil, or because he grew impatient with the PDA stops, Toto eventually made it clear that he wanted to ride in the carrier, and now he was snoozing. Dorothy had described all her earlier adventures, up to Zelena's terrible treatment of the Scarecrow, and Ruby had filled her in on at least the basic outline of her life before and after the first curse. She also had described her sojourn in the Underworld, broaching as delicately as she could the unhappy fate of Aunt Em. She had tried to temper the news with the observation that souls are not supposed to remain there forever, and there was reason to hope that Aunt Em had finally finished whatever business had kept her there until recently. Em's spirit had not suffered pain, at least, despite whatever dismay she might have experienced in her last moments of consciousness.

"Other than Snow, several friends of mine are still in the Underworld, trying to find a way to defeat Hades," Ruby concluded.

"Good," sniffed Dorothy. "Serves him right. You said that Zelena has no plans to return here soon?"

"No, she seems genuinely to want to care for her daughter, who is also currently in the Underworld with her father. But I don't think this is going to be the kind of maternal love that will make her want to use her magic for good, as it was for Regina. Zelena seems more …obsessed and desperate. And, well, speaking of obsessed and desperate…"

"Yes?" Dorothy squeezed Ruby's hand.

"Zelena really has a thing about _you_. I never wanted to hurt another person as much as I did when she acted super-pleased with herself that she had cursed you and couldn't do anything to reverse it." Ruby clenched her free fist. "It's really lucky for her that I can control the wolf now and will never attack unless my life is in immediate danger."

"Tell me about it," growled Dorothy. "I used to daydream about killing that witch before she could do me in or hurt anyone else in Oz, but I know that won't really solve anything, and I refuse to stoop to her level."

"You know, Kansas," Ruby cocked her head, "I think we are getting the best possible revenge against her right now, just by finding happiness together. I would bet my cape that she and Hades think they've doomed you to eternal slumber, and _nothing_ would disappoint her more than learning that you're actually awake and married to your True Love."

Dorothy thoughtfully brought Ruby's hand up to kiss it. "You're absolutely right, Wolfie." She shook her head slowly and gave a low whistle. "True love. You know, I have to admit, I'm still getting used to the idea. I had gotten to the point that I thought I would always be alone – I really didn't think I'd ever find love, let alone the true kind." She glanced at Ruby with a shy grin. "Not that I mind, of course."

"True love?" Ruby echoed. "Yeah, I know, it's…," she took a deep breath. "It's a lot to take in. That's why I didn't immediately think I could be the person to wake you up. I might be freaking out more about it now, honestly, if I didn't feel so giddy every time I look at you." She waited a beat before she hazarded a self-conscious look at the woman holding her hand.

Dorothy's face had flushed bright red, and Ruby didn't think it was from the exertion. Since her lover didn't look prepared to respond, Ruby decided to broach a more delicate topic. "I always want to be honest with you. So I should tell you that I couldn't convince myself, until you woke up, that you felt the same about me. Not because you went to confront Zelena without saying goodbye, but rather because of how you couldn't really look me in the eye when I transformed after we ran from the monkeys. I mean, I get the impression that you're the strong, silent type, but I think we will need to learn to communicate, so I was just wondering…." As Ruby trailed off, unsure how to put her question, Dorothy slowed down, her forehead creasing as she looked over expectantly. "What were you…," continued Ruby. "What was going through your mind, then? I just…"

Dorothy stopped entirely and gently turned Ruby's shoulders to face her squarely. "I couldn't look you in the eyes right after you transformed, Wolfie, because it was like looking directly into the midday sun. You dazzled me, completely. You were so beautiful, in every way. You _are_ so beautiful."

Ruby's heart started to pound again, but she tried to play it off with a light laugh. "And you didn't think to tell me that at the time? Because that's only the most amazing thing that anyone's ever said to me."

Dorothy simply raised one deliberate hand up to cup Ruby's cheek in response, searching her eyes intently. Ruby sighed.

"You really are the strong, silent type, aren't you?" That realization, combined with the unflinching intensity of Dorothy's gaze, suddenly made Ruby wetter than she had ever felt in her life. "Mmmph," she exhaled sharply as she inadvertently let her eyelids droop shut, having registered the sensation between her legs.

In a single swift motion, Dorothy dropped the dog-carrier bag to the ground, and her hands shot down to Ruby's hips to lift her up. Ruby's eyes sprang open, and all she could do was to wrap her arms and legs around Dorothy, whose pupils had suddenly become even smokier than before. Ignoring Toto's yips, Dorothy moved forward a few steps to press Ruby against the nearest tree. (Fortunately, it was not sentient.) Ruby gasped as Dorothy spread her legs wider and pushed up her petticoat to grasp her bare thighs from underneath. Ruby's mind was having trouble keeping up with her bodily reactions, but she briefly registered the thought that Dorothy must somehow have sensed her sudden surge of desire.

Dorothy supported Ruby in place with one arm and her body as she slipped her other hand nimbly past the hemline around Ruby's thigh to reach the tender spot where she had begun to ache desperately. "Yessss," Ruby hissed in assent. One probing fingertip parted Ruby's inner folds, and a low groan rose in Dorothy's throat when she felt Ruby's juices. Dorothy lowered her head against Ruby's neck and nipped at her collarbone as she slid a slick thumb upwards and entered her with two fingers. Ruby's body arched in response and she let out a wordless howl in spite of herself. She could feel Dorothy's lips curl into a smile against her neck as she mouthed "Wolfie" into her skin. Setting up an exquisite rhythm of circling, curling, and thrusting, Dorothy hummed deeply and brought her face just in front of Ruby's so that they could breathe and move together. Ruby's howl became more insistent as her arms and legs shook with the tremors radiating out from her center. An eternity passed in an instant, and then the sweet tightness boiled up to suffuse Ruby's entire body, as she keened out her climax and let her limbs go limp.

Dorothy held onto her tightly, gently removing her hand to support her with both arms. "Ohhh, Kansas…" intoned Ruby, willing the world to stop spinning. When she finally opened her eyes, she was struck by the smugly amorous expression on Dorothy's flushed face. Her raised eyebrows spoke volumes: "Sorry/Not Sorry: You drove me to it." Ruby felt supremely comfortable and satiated, as though Dorothy had been her lover for years. Moving her thighs one by one out of Dorothy's grip so that she could stand again, however unsteadily, Ruby smiled and kissed Dorothy deeply. Then she moved her lips to Dorothy's ear: "I was already yours, you know," she whispered. "Forever."

When Ruby pulled back, Dorothy looked just a little sheepish, but her eyes were still dark with lust, and she was breathing heavily. Ruby's heightened sense of smell gave her other signals, as well. She wanted more than anything to reciprocate, but as her brain began to reboot, she realized that she couldn't manage a similar position in reverse, and the hard ground was not looking inviting after all her trekking. She really just wanted to get to a bed as soon as possible… – oh, right!

"Kansas?"

"Mmmm?" Dorothy was nuzzling her neck.

"It's your turn…" – Ruby reached out playfully to loosen and hitch up Dorothy's skirts – "to ride me back home." She raised her lover's face and slowly started to remove her cape. "Grab Toto and make yourself comfortable, 'cause I'm going to show you that we're not in Kansas anymore."

The last things Ruby saw before transforming were Dorothy's wide eyes and luscious, gaping mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Over the Rainbow Broom** (aka There's No Place Like Home…Base)  
by jodief1

 **Pairing:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas)  
 **Rated:** This particular chapter is T, but we shall return to M in Chapters 4ff…  
 **Status** : At least a few more chapters to come – pun intended.  
 **Summary:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas) commit to True Love, immediately post-5x18, "Ruby Slippers"  
 **Boilerplate:** ABC owns these characters, but clearly doesn't want to do much with them. That's where fanfic comes in.

 **A/N:** Thanks again for follows, faves, and _reviews that seriously made my week!_ If I can get just one person off by means of writing alone, I figure I've fulfilled my purpose in this world. I promise I'll get back to the smut soon, in the next chapter. In the meantime, I wanted to post a little something to help ease the disappointment of not seeing our ship, even briefly, in the season finale. Since it now appears that our women will not be appearing again on the show for some time (and that Zelena is still none the wiser about them), I figure I might as well have my way with them. Narratively, at least. ;)

 **See larger cover image** at postimg DOT org SLASH image SLASH notqk4a8r. Yes, those are real Legos I modded! :)

* * *

When Ruby regained consciousness, she was crouching a few paces in front of Dorothy's cabin, gasping in the cool, moist night air: evidently she had run hard, for some distance. Strong hands immediately gripped her upper arms and helped her to straighten up, and Ruby looked up to see that Dorothy's eyes were wide with awe and concern. "I'm not sure how I'll ever get used to that," Dorothy half-whispered when Ruby pivoted into her embrace.

Ruby pulled back and laid a hand on Dorothy's neck. "Are you okay?" she breathed, echoing the concern that she had expressed after their first moonlit ride together.

Dorothy smiled and leaned in to press her forehead against Ruby's. "I feel _amazing_. I feel so … _free_ when you're moving under me. I can sense your power. It makes me feel powerful too. And," she whispered, her voice gravelly, "it turns out that your bristles provide some very _stimulating_ friction."

Now breathless for a different reason, Ruby crushed her open mouth against Dorothy's and reached down with a gloved hand to grasp her between the legs. "Mmmpphhh," Dorothy moaned, returning the kiss deeply, even as she gently maneuvered out of Ruby's grip and tried to move her wrist away.

Breaking off the kiss, Dorothy pressed her forehead against Ruby's again. "Ooohhh, Wolfie. If I weren't sure this was true love, I might think Zelena sent you to make my heart explode." Sure enough, her pulse was jumping visibly on Dorothy's throat.

Ruby bit her lower lip and tried to move in again. "Kansas, I want you…"

Dorothy stopped her with a firm kiss. "And I want you. Just one thing first, please."

Her quiet plea stirred something in Ruby. "Okay." Placing a hand on Dorothy's chest, she pulled away slightly and swallowed hard, willing her blood to stop boiling.

Dorothy cleared her throat: already, Ruby was getting to know her well enough to know that she wanted to say something important. "Back in Kansas, there was a tradition. Not in my family, but for some folks we knew, when they got married, they would jump the broom."

Ruby frowned in momentary confusion, wondering whether Dorothy was speaking metaphorically, until Dorothy turned slightly, gesturing toward the cabin. Ruby saw that Toto's carrier was sitting on the ground, open, and that he was asleep inside. Then, in the half-light, she made out the shape of an actual broomstick lying prone, but hovering just above the ground, a few feet before the front door.

"I always liked that idea," Dorothy continued, looking down as she tentatively took one of Ruby's hands in her own, "and then I remembered just now that I have one of Zelena's broomsticks. Well, it belonged to one of the wicked witches, anyway." Dorothy closed her eyes for a moment, and Ruby was struck by the pained, but fierce, expression on her face: it broke Ruby's heart and filled it to bursting, all at the same time. Then Dorothy opened her eyes again and looked shyly at Ruby. "Will you jump the broom with me? I want to put Zelena behind us, and take back what's ours."

Ruby's eyes filled with tears, though she smiled widely. "Yes, absolutely." She gave Dorothy's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Let's jump that broom, together." Dorothy grinned as well, and started to turn away, but Ruby suddenly clasped her arm, and she turned back in surprise.

"I love you," Ruby said earnestly, cupping Dorothy's cheek in her palm. After a beat, Ruby realized that she had not yet said those three simple words, despite all they had already shared.

Dorothy set her beautiful jaw and looked deeply into Ruby's eyes, reminding her of the moment she had asked Ruby what she was looking for, just before they had reached the poppies. With a twinge, Ruby understood that was the moment she had fallen for this quixotic, brave woman. "And I love you," Dorothy finally responded, looking awestruck.

After a few moments, the lovers reached a wordless understanding and turned, holding hands, to face the cabin. "One," Ruby began to count, "…two, …three!" Pulling up her skirts with her free hand, Ruby started to run toward the broom, feeling Dorothy moving alongside her. A few steps later, they leapt up at the same moment to clear the hovering broom, which obligingly clattered to the ground as soon as they passed over it, as though it were suddenly drained of magic. On the other side, the two women faced one another again, flushed by the motion, and they kissed joyously. Dorothy looked back to see whether the commotion had woken Toto, but the dog was still snoozing in his carrier. She turned back to Ruby. "His doghouse is around the side, if he wakes up in a little while…I already put some food and water in it for him."

"You're a great friend." Ruby embraced Dorothy and moved her lips to her ear. "Now, Kansas, let's go inside so we can finish what we started."

As Ruby pulled back, Dorothy snaked one arm around her waist while reaching for the doorknob with the other. Smirking, she arched her eyebrows. "Ah, Wolfie. Your wish is my command." She opened the door with a flourish, planting a hot kiss on Ruby's neck. Ruby's toes curled and she could register only one thought: Swoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Over the Rainbow Broom** (aka There's No Place Like Home…Base)  
by jodief1

 **Pairing:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas)  
 **Rated:** Back to M in this chapter, dearies. ;)  
 **Status** : Since you all have been so kind and supportive, and I really would like to give these characters more storyline than they were granted this season, I will work in at least two more chapters after this one.  
 **Summary:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas) commit to True Love, immediately post-5x18, "Ruby Slippers"  
 **Boilerplate:** ABC owns these characters, but we have to fill in the sexytimes. At no profit to us except to Gett. Off.

 **A/N:** Thanks again for taking time to review, follow, and fave. I do try my very best to retain the flavor of any fandom and characters I write! Again, I really appreciate the feedback, and it definitely gives me incentive to come back with more. Hope you enjoy this one as well. ;)

 **See larger cover image** at postimg DOT org SLASH image SLASH notqk4a8r. Yes, those are real Legos I modded! :)

* * *

Ruby moved across the threshold with difficulty, because agile hands were already at her back, moving her cape to one side and releasing her corset. She registered the smell of a fire in the small grate. Hot lips descended on her bare neck, breathing into her, as Ruby closed her eyes and reached up with one hand to grasp her lover's neck. As soon as she sensed the door was closed, Ruby spun to capture Dorothy's lips in an eager, open-mouthed kiss. Her long arms reached around Dorothy's waist to unfasten her Amazonian belt, but her sense of purpose short-circuited entirely when Dorothy's tongue met hers and slid across it firmly, expertly, touching off flares of sensation in her jaw that trickled down to light up all her nerve endings at once.

Ruby could feel her knees getting weak and feared briefly she might collapse on the bed (which fortunately was right behind her), but then she experienced something she'd never felt before. The wolf rose in her so quickly that her hands flew up to her cloak, involuntarily checking to make sure it had not slipped from her shoulders, but it was still in place, even as Dorothy was easing Ruby's unbuttoned blouse down over her torso. No, this sensation was entirely new: she retained her human faculties, but all her senses were sharpened to the breaking point, and a razor-edge intensity overtook her. She was present, entirely, in every instant, feeling each part of her body as though it were a separate entity moving in tandem with the others. Mouth: warm and bottomless. Breasts: nipped by the wood-scented night air. Fingertips: dancing under fabric, across smooth flesh to pointed nipples. Hips: chafing against the cloth separating them from the body pressing against them. Every follicle quickened, every orifice moistened.

With a snarl, Ruby pulled first Dorothy's cape-strap and then her dress over her head. After dropping her own skirts, and then Dorothy's, she pulled Dorothy's head in fiercely, even impossibly closer than before, and pinioned her lover's tongue with her own. With gentle strokes, she tried to communicate what she wanted to do to and for Dorothy. While kicking off most remaining articles of clothing, both women brushed Ruby's cape away from her back so that it billowed onto the bed. In one continuous motion, between kisses, Dorothy pressed Ruby's body down upon the cloak, sliding one knee between Ruby's legs to lower herself above her, supported on one side next to Ruby's. Now, at last, they were joined along their entire lengths.

All Ruby's fibers hummed with the delicious contact of skin against skin, and she instinctively started to writhe beneath Dorothy, who broke off their kiss and moaned as her eyes and head rolled back in pleasure. When her gaze returned to Ruby's, she gasped "Wolfie...," and her hand flew up to touch Ruby's temple. With a start, Ruby realized that her eyes must have changed, but instead of fearing a transformation, she smiled lasciviously and reached up to finger Dorothy's nipple while growling, "Only for you, Kansas…."

Dorothy trembled at Ruby's touch; closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against Ruby's, and Ruby responded by nipping at them until Dorothy gave her the access she craved. As Dorothy's hand tangled in in the locks behind Ruby's head, Ruby curled her tongue against the roof of Dorothy's mouth and her teeth while teasing both her nipples with eager fingers. Dorothy's hips began to grind, and she pressed her thigh even harder against Ruby's center, making her inhale sharply against Dorothy's mouth.

Not quite yet - time to turn the tables, Ruby thought as she slid one hand behind Dorothy's toned back and pushed against her until their positions were flipped. She felt as though she could watch her own movements in her lover's captivated gaze: her cape a silken cascade over her, Ruby undulated against Dorothy, bringing her weight to bear against the wet curls beneath her with each thrust of her thigh, and brushing Dorothy's nipples lightly with her own. Dorothy's eyes fluttered closed again, echoing too poignantly her expression whilst cursed, and Ruby leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't forget to breathe, my love," as she reached down between their bodies to explore Dorothy's folds.

Dorothy's eyelids flew open, and her pupils were molten, awash in desire. She tried to inch her hand between their bodies to reach Ruby, who chose to pin Dorothy's wrist against the bed instead.

"No, let me watch you first," Ruby cooed against Dorothy's collarbone, punctuating her plea by entering her with her middle finger. Picking her way down Dorothy's body, dragging hair against skin while pushing her lover's knees upward with her upper arms, Ruby inserted another finger to slide past the pelvic bone and curl back against it to pinpoint the sweet spot. After depositing wet kisses all along Dorothy's shivering flesh, Ruby's mouth reached its destination: parting Dorothy's dark, damp curls with her free hand, she gently and steadily sought out her hood with the tip of her tongue. Dorothy's body jerked, and she cried out wordlessly, grasping at the bed coverings with one hand and Ruby's hair with the other. Ruby's lips curled into a smile against her lover's folds, but she kept encircling the hood for a few delicious moments before sucking down onto Dorothy's entire swollen clit, timing her ministrations with thrusts of her hand. She looked up to see Dorothy try, but fail, to maintain eye contact. Ruby felt like a wolf-god, lapping up Dorothy's juices and making her muscles jump with every flick of her tongue: Take that, Hades – you can't possibly pleasure a woman like this, ever! (And definitely not one worth pleasuring.) In just a few moments, both of Dorothy's hands flew to Ruby's head, gripping her tightly as she wailed in ecstasy while her canal clenched around Ruby's fingers.

Ruby kept lapping, but more gently, for a few more moments as she removed her hand and Dorothy rode out her spasms. Wiping her mouth and hands against Dorothy's skin, she slid back up her lover's body, beyond delighted by the look of wanton adoration on Dorothy's gorgeous face. "Ms. Strong-and-Silent?" Ruby teased, propping her head up on one hand when she reached Dorothy's eye-level. "Not so much, anymore."

Dorothy smiled and reached out to caress Ruby's face, but Ruby was surprised to see tears in the corners of her eyes. "You...are _beyond_. Anything. I have _never_ felt this before." They kissed, slowly and tenderly at first, tasting each other anew - but their passion ratcheted up again as Ruby was reminded of the throbbing at her core.

"I can't wait to find out how many times you can do that in a row," she choked out huskily between kisses.

"Oh, no, Wolfie," Dorothy replied, her hand already moving down Ruby's smooth abdomen: "Next, it's my turn to give you the ride of your life, then bring you home. You said you'll always come for me, remember?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Over the Rainbow Broom** (aka There's No Place Like Home…Base)

by jodief1

 **Pairing:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas)

 **Rated:** M, M & M forever…

 **Status** : Planning one more chapter after this one.

 **Summary:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas) commit to True Love, immediately post-5x18, "Ruby Slippers"

 **Boilerplate:** ABC owns these characters, but we have to fill in the sexytimes. At no profit to us except to Gett. Off.

 **A/N:** So sorry for the delay. Hope the absence makes the continuation that much sweeter…

* * *

Dorothy's strong hands moved under Ruby's cape and slid around her ass. She began to tug Ruby up her torso, shimmying her own body lower on the bed as she did so. Ruby felt herself blush hotly when she realized what Dorothy had in mind – she had never tried this particular move, and so she hoped she would get it right. She playfully bent down to nip at Dorothy's ear and whisper, "I hope I don't suffocate you…." Dorothy growled in response and pulled harder at Ruby, very nearly lifting her up bodily to position her over her mouth. "I can't wait to taste you," she intoned. "Now, c'mere."

Ruby sat back up and placed her knees astride Dorothy's broad shoulders. As soon as Dorothy spread Ruby's lips and pubes with her fingers and began to probe eagerly with her tongue, Ruby moaned and gripped Dorothy's head with both hands. She could feel Dorothy's chin just at her slick entrance, and she ground down on it, feeling the moisture spreading under her. Dorothy moaned in response and lowered one hand to her own center. When she realized that Dorothy was trying to keep up with her, Ruby felt a sudden stab of pure lust. She was both impressed at Dorothy's multitasking - because her oral ministrations felt absolutely incredible – and taken with the idea that they both could climax together.

Ruby felt wanton: exposed, an a way, with her breasts shifting in the night air with each undulating move – but she also felt the silky cascade of the red cape, covering her back and spilling over Dorothy's muscular body. As the sweet pressure intensified, Ruby found it harder to support herself on her knees, and she leaned forward slightly to grip the headboard. Dorothy began to claw at Ruby's ass with her free hand, digging in her nails just enough to signal to Ruby that she was about to come, and with that thought, Ruby's mind burst open, swirling out infinitely in a sensory kaleidoscope. "Mmmmfffff," grunted Dorothy in her own pleasure as she lapped at Ruby to bring her down. It took a minute or more for Ruby to ride out her own high and come back to full consciousness.

Giddily, dizzily, without opening her eyes, Ruby dismounted to one side, and laid her body alongside Dorothy's. She draped her cape loosely over their bodies and snuggled against Dorothy's heaving chest. She looked up expectantly at Dorothy, whose dark eyelids were still shut. When they didn't open for a few long moments, Ruby reached up and stroked Dorothy's face gently with her long fingers. Dorothy's eyes fluttered open in response, and she looked deeply into her lover's eyes. At first, Ruby had to resist a strong impulse to look away: she had never felt so close to another person in her life, and she felt extremely vulnerable. But Ruby chose instead to gaze back, to accept the gift this fiercely beautiful person was offering her – and she felt richly rewarded by learning even more about her true love. She could see that Dorothy had tried to smooth over some heartbreak-deep cracks, but that she was solid at her core: nothing would ever break her entirely. She was brave, loyal, and stubborn to a fault – and an unrepentant romantic. She was, in short, exactly the sort of simply complicated person Ruby had dreamed of, whenever she had let down her guard enough to allow herself to dream.

In assuming that only her pack would give her this sense of belonging, Ruby had sold herself short. She could see in Dorothy's eyes how very admirable, and desirable, she was. She would have kept gazing all night, if it weren't for the tears forming in her own eyes. They spilled out when she realized she had put off the truth long enough, and though it pained her to have to do it, she had to break the bad news to Dorothy now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Over the Rainbow Broom (aka There's No Place Like Home…Base)**

by **jodief1**

 **Pairing:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas)

 **Rated:** M, M  & M forever…

 **Status:** Semi-complete.

 **Summary:** Ruby/Red (Wolfie) and Dorothy (Kansas) commit to True Love, immediately post-5x18, "Ruby Slippers"

 **Boilerplate:** ABC owns these characters, but we have to fill in their entire storyline, I guess, since all we got was that one episode. At no profit to us except to fantasize...

 **A/N:** I will try to wrap things up with one more chapter. As much as I enjoy spending time with these characters, I'm just not prepared to re-write canon or to re-integrate our heroines with other OUAT principals. Also, I really do appreciate all your feedback! And thanks for asking me to stick with it. ;)

* * *

When Dorothy noticed Ruby's tears, her intense gaze became tinged with concern, and she gripped Ruby's neck. "Wolfie – what is it?"

Ruby cupped one of Dorothy's hands in her own. "There's something I wish I didn't have to tell you. I'd do anything to avoid it, but I can't." Her heart sank when she saw Dorothy visibly gulp. "But – don't worry about me, or us. I love you, Kansas, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay," Dorothy nodded slowly, stroking Ruby's hair. "You're just starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself. "I should have told you earlier, but we were a little…busy." She blushed, thinking about how they'd been occupied since their conversation on the walk out to the cabin. "Because Snow was my best friend in Storybrooke, and she also once experienced the Sleeping Curse, I happen to know that it has a lingering effect. Snow had nightmares for a while after she woke, of being in a burning room, with the curtains on fire. She felt alone, hopeless, and terribly afraid when she was there."

"Oh," breathed Dorothy, frowning and looking down in concentration. Ruby touched her temple lightly and continued. "One of the more powerful magicians in Storybrooke said these dreams came because Snow's soul had traveled to the Netherworld – a realm between life and death – when she was under the curse, and it kept returning there in sleep even after the curse was broken. I know that it's possible to see other recent victims of the curse there, but they might be across the room and impossible to reach. You can't just force yourself to wake up or to change the dream, and unfortunately there's no way for any uncursed person like me to visit you there. But I'll be right here in this world, and if you cry out in your sleep or make some sign that you're having a nightmare, I can try to wake you. The wolf makes me extra-alert and aware of my surroundings, even when I'm sleeping. Okay?"

Ruby grasped the back of Dorothy's neck and looked searchingly into her eyes, hoping to reassure her beloved. Dorothy returned Ruby's gaze unflinchingly; if a shadow appeared there, it was gone an instant later. "Okay, Wolfie," she answered, resolutely. "It's hard for me to imagine feeling alone and hopeless when I feel so close to you right now, and more hopeful than I've ever felt in my adult life. But it makes a certain kind of screwed-up sense that a curse as powerful as that wouldn't just end, all of a sudden. Leave it to that witch Zelena to give me a gift that keeps on giving…"

"True, my love," responded Ruby, "but you don't have to take her bait. If you find yourself in the burning room, please calm yourself as much as possible and try to think of me, and then call my name peacefully, in a way that takes back control over the situation, and hopefully you will focus my attention here next to you. In this bed. In this warm bed, in the real world, where our naked bodies are pressed together…" – Ruby reached down with her uppermost arm to clench Dorothy's thigh and pull it against hers – "deliciously," – she grazed Dorothy's nipples with her own – "…like this."

"Mmmm," Dorothy dropped her head and purred against Ruby's throat as she reached around her body and began to caress her: "Of course I'll call for you. Every time. Like this: Wolfie." She kissed the pulse point in Ruby's neck as Ruby trailed her fingernails up and down Dorothy's thigh. "Wolfie." Dorothy traced Ruby's pulse with her tongue as Ruby's hand began to trail between their interlocked legs. "Wolfie!" Ruby smiled into her lover's hair when she felt a nip at her collarbone as she parted Dorothy's moist curls and flicked her clit. Well, there's always one way to avoid nightmares, Ruby thought wickedly, as Dorothy's arms tightened around her: Just keep making sweet love all night long…

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes to see a thin light percolating through the gaps between the dusty curtains. She wasn't disoriented, exactly: the wolf kept her always aware of her surroundings – but she did register feeling out of place, as though this were a new home on which she had not yet made her mark. I can start by beating out the curtains, she thought with a yawn and a stretch, as she turned over to see her new partner in life and love.

Unnervingly, she found that Dorothy was already awake and looking at her unblinkingly. She felt her cheeks grow warm, but before she could give in to embarrassment, she remembered with a start that Dorothy did not wake her in the night, and that meant she might have endured the nightmare alone. "Kansas! Are you alright? Did you sleep…?"

Dorothy placed a gentle finger on Ruby's lips and continued gazing at her intently. "You don't remember anything?" she asked softly.

"No – you didn't call for me, did you?"

Dorothy shook her head no, and gently probed further. "Can you remember any dreams?"

Nonplussed, Ruby chuckled. "Why do I feel like I should be asking you the same question? No, I don't remember dreaming, but I generally don't." She cupped Dorothy's cheek with her hand. "More importantly, did you dream?"

"I did: just as you said, I dreamt I was in the burning room." Inexplicably, Dorothy smiled. "But it was fine."

"What?" Ruby sat up, not bothering to cover her bare torso, and grasped Dorothy's arm. "Why didn't you call for me? I really thought I would wake up…"

Dorothy sat up, too, and encircled Ruby's waist with her arm, intimately. She leaned in until their faces were very close together. Ruby instantly felt that Dorothy must have been fine, as she had said, though she couldn't immediately understand why Dorothy wasn't more concerned. Snow had clearly been really traumatized by her recurring nightmare in the time after her waking…

"I was fine, Wolfie, because you were with me. In the burning room. As a wolf."

Ruby sat back, stunned. Her mouth fell open and her mind started working overtime, as Dorothy continued: "First you came trotting up to me before I even had a chance to call for you, and you nuzzled my hand, and then you lay down between me and the flames, calm and alert. I decided to lie down too, and I put my head on your back and closed my eyes. After a little while, it was as though I fell asleep – in the dream – and then I woke up here, with you."

Still speechless, Ruby felt her eyes fill with tears of relief, mixed with a dash of confusion. How could this be? She hugged Dorothy tight and pressed her lips to her lover's shoulder.

After a few moments, they separated, and Dorothy wiped the dampness away from Ruby's eyes with a shy smile. "I was so glad to have you there with me. I wasn't frightened. I felt…maybe a little concerned for both of us, but not at all alone."

Ruby chuckled again, this time a little thickly. "Yes, of course, I'm happy you saw me there, but I'm a little sorry I don't remember it! I just…" Ruby turned her head to concentrate: "I guess I just haven't heard of any sleeping curses being lifted by people like me, who could take on a different form and join their beloved in the burning place – but it makes a strange kind of sense, now that you've described it to me." She turned to face Dorothy again. "As I said, I rarely remember my dreams, so it may be that my subconscious self is more wolf-like. And of course I traverse a lot of boundaries more easily than others can – so why not this one?"

"You're amazing," murmured Dorothy, as she leaned in for a kiss. It was not as passionate as some they had shared the previous night, though it still made all Ruby's senses tingle. When they parted, Ruby pulled Dorothy's shoulders back onto the pillow and rested her own head on her lover's collarbone. Dorothy's arms tightened warmly around her, and Ruby snuggled in as close as she could.

"Mmmmm, you're amazing, Kansas. You make me want to purr."

Dorothy stretched her neck to look down at Ruby. "Wait: do wolves purr? I don't think I've ever heard of a purring wolf – at least not a self-respecting one, anyway…"

Ruby bit her lip and swatted Dorothy playfully on her other shoulder. "Well, you're going to have to get used to hearing some purring from this self-respecting wolf. At least I don't yip like Toto."

Just a few short moments later, after Dorothy's strong hands had started massaging her back, neck, and arms, Ruby felt more like moaning then purring. "Hey, speaking of Toto," Dorothy muttered in Ruby's ear, "why don't we take advantage of the fact that he's not whining to come in yet?"

"You know, Kansas," gasped Ruby in mock surprise, "I'm getting the distinct feeling that you're insatiable. Whatever would your fellow Kansans think?"

"Guess what?" panted Dorothy, who had already adopted a very compromising position, indeed. "If my old neighbors could see you like this, I know for a fact they'd be thinking exactly the same thing I am. They may be Midwestern, but they do have pulses, you know."


End file.
